gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser
GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser (aka 00 Raiser, 00R), is the combined and mainstay form of GN-0000 00 Gundam and GNR-010 0 Raiser in mid-season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is co-piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei and Saji Crossroad. Technology & Combat Characteristics Despite its power, the GN-0000 00 Gundam is a highly experimental unit that suffers from power instability issues and so requires constant maintenance and fine-tuning. The Twin Drive System was still a very new technology, requiring the external stabilizing equipment on 00's main support unit, the GNR-010 0 Raiser, to safely execute Trans-Am and fully synchronize the GN Drives. Some data from GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel was also exploited in its development.PG 1/60 GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser manual When combining is needed, laser guidance sensors would mutually lock onto each other, with a Haro auto-configuring the docking sequence. 0 Raiser's binders detach from the 0 Raiser body and latch onto 00's GN Drives, and its main body combines with the 00 Gundam's backpack, resulting in an angelic-like form. After successful docking, 00 Gundam's system screen(s) reflect the changes to the frame and the Twin Drive's stabilization. For unexplained reasons, only Sefer Rasiel's docking/combining abilities were incorporated, lacking a remote weapons system entirely. Each of 0 Raiser's binders can be mounted with a GN Shield to increase it's defensive capabilities, this form can remains the same even when docked onto 00 Gundam's GN Drive housing units. Without the GN Shields attached, the binders also act as shields themselves, capable of blocking beam shots from GNZ-003 Gadessa's GN Mega Launcher in Trans-Am mode. As the 00 Raiser the Twin Drive reaches 100% synchronization rate, it can achieve GN Particle generation rates far exceeding 300% during Trans-Amhttp://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/File:Twin_Drive4r43r43.png(700% during the first dock), and also gains the usage of the Raiser System. These feats allow 00 Raiser to fully harness its massive particle production (too much for the 00's frame to properly handle alone) and perform at peak capacity. While in Trans-Am, 00 Raiser has also been seen utilizing quantum teleportation in a few battles although the specific activation and control mechanism has not been elaborated upon. The Raiser System allows the 00 Raiser to execute powerful attacks such as a massive GN Beam Saber dubbed the "Raiser Sword", allowing for greater close combat abilities, and using Trans-Am mode with even greater power and duration. Originally requiring both of its GN Swords working with the 0 Raiser's binders to produce and control the Raiser Sword, the 00 was later equipped with a GN Sword III. This weapon was capable of harnessing the power of the Raiser System to generate a refined, more controllable version of the Raiser Sword. The power of 00 Raiser is further enhanced with the presence of an Innovator pilot. Once such a being is detected the Twin Drive can execute Trans-Am Burst, a massive flood of purified GN Particles across a massive area. With the Twin Drive's full abilities in constant demand to combat the A-Laws and Innovators, 00 Raiser became the mainstay unit to effectively combat opposing MS. Overall, 00 Raiser is a mobile suit that exceeds the performance of all others, surpassing the very concept of "Gundam".1/100 GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser manualgundam 00.net TV Series MS section- 00 Raiser profile Armaments ;*GN Beam Machine Gun :A set of beam weapons mounted on 0 Raiser's Binders. Its firing rate is higher than a beam rifle, but weaker. These can also be used as powerful beam rifles. ;*GN Beam Saber :00 Raiser is shown to carry two GN Beam Sabers, stored on recharge racks in the rear waist. Unlike the beam sabers used by the 3rd Generation Gundams, their blade length can be altered as needed to function as either a beam saber or beam dagger. ;*GN Micro Missile :A version of the GN Missile but shrunk to fit inside the 0-Raiser's main body, however it can still by used in the 00 Raiser configuration. ;*GN Shield :00 Raiser can carry a GN Shield made of E-Carbon. An improved version of the GN Shield carried by Exia, it can be stored as two separate pieces either near the GN Drives or on the wings of the 0 Raiser. ;*GN Sword II :An improved model of Gundam Exia's main weapon. Unlike Exia's GN Sword, 00 Raiser's weapon is more conventional in shape. Sword Mode sees the weapons used like conventional broadswords, with a tap connecting the weapons to 00 Raiser's GN Condenser Network. It also possesses a Beam Saber Mode, in which the blade is in rifle mode position and emits a beam saber from both barrels to form a larger-than-average beam saber with the ability to cut through large size asteroids with much ease. Alternatively, the two swords can be connected pommel to pommel to form a double blade-staff. When switched to Rifle Mode, the blade pivots from the hilt and rotates on its long axis, revealing a targeting sensor. The Rifle Mode can be used in either rapid fire mode to destroy enemies' mobile suits in a single shot, or be charged to deliver a single, high-powered blast(moon crescent shape) for much larger targets, capable of destroying a Baikal Class battlecruiser with a single such shot.Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 9 "Unerasable Past" It is also capable of performing Spray-and-Pray tactics by shooting beams in a wider and streamer fashion. ;*GN Sword III :The direct descendant of Exia's GN Sword in appearance. Unlike the GN Sword, or the GN Sword Kai, the GN Sword III does not have a "storage configuration". However, the switch from rifle to sword mode is much faster and smoother than before. Both modes benefit from the increased power of the Twin Drive, and the blade's green edge is derived from the same material that makes up GN Condensers. First tested on the GN Katars of the 00 Seven Sword, this material enhances the power of the sword by converting large amounts of GN Particles into heat intense enough to melt most armors on contact. While having this feature, GN Sword III also has the ability to generate a beam saber, covering the whole blade of the sword. The GN Sword III's Raiser Sword was first seen when used to destroy all 3 Baikal Class battlecruiser at once. The GN Sword III has 2 modes: Rifle Mode (in which the sword is folded and a rifle extends from the front), a single uncharged shot is more than enough to destroy a Baikal Class battlecruiser, and Sword Mode (which has the sword fully extended and with another rifle mounted above the blade). While Raiser Sword requires both GN Sword II units present in order to be used, the GN Sword III can initiate it with just one.HG 1/144 GN-0000+GNR-000 Trans-Am Raiser ;*GN Vulcan :Same weapon as used by Exia. Mounted between 0-Raiser's main body and the wings, used to shoot down missiles, range is long but power is weak. When used against an solar furnace equipped suit, it's mainly for distracting. After combined with 00, the attack direction is fixed to downward. System Features *'Twin Drive System' **'Raiser System' **'GN Field' **'Trans-Am System' ***'Trans-Am Burst' ***'Trans-Am Raiser' Variants ;*GN-0000+GNR-010/XN 00 XN Raiser ;*GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type History Background GN-0000 00 Gundam was considered by Celestial Being as a mobile suit that would excel all mobile suits. Using its Twin Drive System, the team hoped for it to excel in battle and be the ace card for the growing threat of A-Laws. However, due to 00's poor performance during its operation, and the fact that it overloads during Trans Am, Ian Vashti was forced to make some adjustments to unlock 00 Gundam's Twin Drive potential. Upon the Celestial Being's arriving at Lagrange 3, Ian unveiled the GNR-010 0 Raiser, the support craft that can help 00 Gundam to fully utilize its Twin Drive abilities. During the trial, 00 Gundam's performance, docked with the 0 Raiser, showed an unbelievable feat, being able to unleash more than 290% particle output compared to the development team's theoretical expectations. Setsuna F. Seiei was awed by this performance, that it solidified his view that 00 can change the world. Notable side effect of the Twin Drive's output during the test run was its ability to disrupt and affect quantum brainwaves, as shown how it affected Tieria Erde, Soma Peries and Allelujah Haptism. GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser began its battle operation in A.D. 2312 during the A-Laws attack at Lagrange 3. Together with Saji Crossroad piloting 0 Raiser, Setsuna successfully docked 00 Gundam to form the 00 Raiser. The new unit was able to overwhelm the opposing GN-XIIIs, Aheads and the Innovators. During its first combat operation, it demonstrated the ability to quantized and the ability to connect pilot's thoughts to other people. 00 Raiser's performance shocked the Innovators so much that Ribbons Almark wanted the unit for himself. 00 Raiser played an important role to most of Celestial Being's operations, including during the Operation to Destroy Momento Mori and The Africa Tower incident. Its high maneuverability, long range and high firepower, aside from its destructive close combat capabilities, proved 00 Raiser as a great ally and fearsome enemy. 00 Raiser was one of the units that Celestial Being used during the operation to capture the Innovator's supercomputer, Veda. Its Trans-Am Burst helped to make way for the events that lead to Celestial Being's victory, capturing the Innnovator's base ''Celestial Being'' and Veda. Aftermath At the end of the campaign, 00 Gundam was taken back for repairs, but both of its GN Drives were lost during the battle.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Battlefield Records Chapter 10: "Inspection". To keep 00 Gundam operational, Celestial Being began developing their GN Condenser's ability to match that of a GN Drive's; a development that could revive 00's Twin Drive System. The results of the development lead to the revival of 00 Raiser, in the form of GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser GN Condenser Type. Picture Gallery Gn-0000+gnr-010.jpg|Front (Book Scan) 00_Raiser_Rear.jpg|Rear (Book Scan) A-00raiser.jpg|00 Raiser in Gundam Musou 3 snapshot20081221174124.jpg|00 Raiser's Quantization during the combat with the Gadessa. CG Reborns VS 00 Raiser.jpg|00 Raiser locked in combat with Reborns Gundam Trans-am_raiser.png|The 00 Raiser (Trans-am Raiser) racing to Louise Halevy. Screen-capture.png|00 Raiser (Trans-am Raiser) attacking Reborns Gundam from behind after quantization. 1236500284248.jpg|00 Raiser using Raiser Sword with GN Sword III. 00Raiser.jpg|00 Raiser's first docking completed. 00 Raiser Lineart.jpg|GN-0000 + GNR-010 00 Raiser - Lineart 02a.jpg|GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser 02a1.jpg|00 Raiser (rear) 00musume.jpg|00 Raiser MS girl by Eiji Komatsu 0_RAISER_03.jpg|00 Raiser 173177.jpg|00 Raiser - Gundam War Card Moe 140800 sample.jpg|00 Raiser+ GN Sword III MS Girl 1000px-00raisercondtransam.jpg|00 Raiser in Trans-Am Mode 00 Raiser.jpg|00 Raiser (Gundam Perfect File) 00 Raiser in Battle.jpg|The 00 Raiser in battle (Gundam Perfect File) 00 Raiser vs Reborns Gundam.jpg|00 Raiser vs Reborns Gundam (Gundam Perfect File) 00 Raiser in Hanger.jpg|00 Raiser (Gundam Perfect File) Gunpla 1-100-00-Raiser.jpeg|1/100 00 Raiser box art MG 1-100 00 Raiser - Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG 00 Raiser box art 00Raiser 1.jpg|1/100 MG 00 Raiser 00Raiser 2.jpg|1/100 MG 00 Raiser and 0 Raiser 00raiser 3.jpg|1/100 MG 00 Gundam and weapons 00Raiser 4.jpg|1/100 MG 00 Raiser close up and standing shots Notes & Trivia *In Gundam Vs Gundam Next Plus, the 00 Raiser is an unlockable PSP-exclusive mobile suit. It can switch between two modes, GN Sword II Mode, which focuses more on shooting and ranged battles, and GN Sword III Mode, which focuses on close combat. The 00 Raiser, like the Exia and Reborns Gundam/Cannon, can also use Trans-Am, but is not limited to a single usage per life - it recharges after the time limit expires, so it can be used an infinite number of times per life. While in Trans-Am, the 00 Raiser can utilize Quantization to evade attacks so long as it is not attacking. However, using Quantization drains around 30 points off the Trans-Am time limit counter. Trans-Am also gives the 00 Raiser a new ability in both forms: it can utilize the Raiser Sword in GN Sword II Mode (it can strike all the way across the battlefield, not hindered by any obstacles), while GN Sword III Mode lets the 00 Raiser utilize the same Trans-Am Omnislash that Exia uses. **00 Raiser reappears in Extreme Vs. but limited as a timed add-on though it now has the ability to use its GN Field. **00 Raiser's usage of the GN Sword II mode to throw both blades like a boomerang and its use of the GN Sword III Mode can be viewed as a callback to Strider Hien from Strider 2, another game made by Capcom who possessed similar attacks and weapons. *In Gundam Musou 3, the 00 Raiser uses the GN Sword II as its primary weapon. It only uses the GN Sword III in its C6 Charge attack and Combination SP Move. **In its Combination SP move, 00 Raiser rushes towards the enemies while riding on the 0 Raiser, something that has never been seen in other media. *In Super Robot Wars Z2 Saisei-hen, 00 Raiser's GN Sword-III is only used during the Raiser Sword attack either in regular or MAP attack version. Very similar to that which can be seen in Gundam Musou 3, where the GN Sword-III is only used in some special moves of 00 Raiser. **The 00 Raiser's shield function and GN Field are omitted in the same game. * In SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online, the 00 Raiser has two modes of combat: GN Sword II Mode, which grants its two beam sabers, beam rifles and a set of missiles, and GN Sword III, which uses the GN Sword III for most of its attacks. It's major skill is the "True Innovator (00 Raiser)", which allows it to Quantize in battle. This is translated as the unit going invisible and temporarily invincible, allowing it to approach an opponent without the fear of being struck down. The down side is that it's unable to attack in this mode. As well, Quantizing drains from the unit's SP Gauge, so it has to keep attacking or be attacked to be able to continuously use this ability. *A custom version of 00 Raiser painted in the ELS color scheme appears in Gundam Breaker as one of the bosses in the MG half of the game. Though it emits the same green GN particles as the original, its Trans-AM causes it to uniquely glow purple. Articles & References File:00 Raiser Armaments.jpg 10087900k3.jpg External links *00 Gundam on Wikipedia *00 Raiser on MAHQ